fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Week 2 - October 28, 2018
Preseason rolls into its second and final weekend before games start to count. It's also the Sunday before Halloween and we're in for some spooky treats, Like the Grand Rapids Dragons hosting the Las Vegas Bandits looking for a treat. Speaking of treats, The Montreal Royal look to snag some mallow treats when they face the Texas Ramblers. But what's Halloween without a few scares? The Tropics defense is strong but can its offense survive the scare of the Eason bald Eagles? The Tuts travel to Baltim... IS THAT THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN?! no it's just Aspen Redfield and the Ponies...or is it? The Fargo Axemen are ready to chop down the zombie invasion but are they ready to chop down the defending Chicago outlaws for control of the candy? The Titans last year looked like the living undead with all the injuries but will the mummified Titans be sturdy enough to roll into North Florida to take on the Renegades? This last weekend, The Roses proved they ain't afraid of no ghosts, but will they be afraid of the Dons when they come up to Portland? And finally, The Beast of the Bayou - the Corsairs slowly make their way up North to take on the Downriver Waves, who might have enough clean water to discover who the monster is? Is it Joe Bowers? ... All these answers and more as preseason week two kicks off October 28th! ~Fraddas Scores *Nashville 24, Baltimore 17 *Downriver 27, New Orleans 24 *Chicago 24, Fargo 3 *Grand Rapids 31, Las Vegas 8 *Easton 30, Miami 13 *North Florida 24, New York 7 *Portland 13, California 10 *Texas 30, Montreal 24 Summaries Nashville '''gets its first (albeit preseason) win, beating '''BAL '''24-17. Backup QB Peli Connors doesn't throw for a TD, but he does get almost 300 yards, and they sack Aspen Redfield in the end zone for a safety. '''DWN '''defeats '''NOC, 27-24, on a last-second field goal. Despite being outgained by over 200 yards, the Corsairs D stood up when it counted, limiting the Waves to only 2 third down conversions, and Ronald Brown returned a pick for a TD. Fulton nearly got one himself, but was stopped on the 1 yard line. Rookie Tayla Dillenger played a half and got her first TD pass, but was also responsible for the pick-six. CHI '''takes an axe to '''FAR, 24-3. The Outlaws dominated the game on the ground with 45 rushes for a combined 185 yards. Of course, they played their starters again and Fargo didn't - something that Chicago may come to regret, as all-Pro guard Edison Schroeder would be carted off the field midway through the second quarter with a serious knee injury. Early word is that the team fears a season-ending ACL tear GRD '''takes care of business against '''LVB, 31-8. Most of that was at the paws of Travis Lockhart, who ran for two TDs and passed for two more. After going catchless in his Grand Rapids debut last week, free agent acquisition Kova Lewdko has 5 catches for 104 yards and a TD. EAS '''rocks '''MIA '''like a hurricane, 30-13. It looked like a much different game to start, as Miami linebacker Charles McKinney returned an interception 67 yards for the score to end the Bald Eagles' first drive of the game. Unfortunately, that would be MIA's only TD of the game, as the rest of the contest was pretty much the Bruce Staples show. The veteran rabbit RB ran 28 times for 94 yards and two TDs. On the other side of the state, '''North Florida WAS the hurricane, roughing up NYT '''24-7. NFR dominated time of possession, holding the ball for an amazing 40 minutes. The Titans were in catchup mode almost immediately, and only attempted 14 rushes for a paltry 45 yards, their lowest in over a year. NFR rookies Joseph Coronado and Kieran Tooley combined for seven catches '''POR '''outlasts '''CAL, 13-10, in their second straight low-scoring, defensive game. This time, the game goes into our first overtime of the season. POR kicker Barry Boulianzi has two field goals of exactly 53 yards, including the game winner. POR's rushing might also be a factor this season, as their three-back committee combined for 180 yards on 44 carries. Our final game also heads into overtime, but TEX '''eventually triumphs over '''MTL, 30-24. Montreal lead early, but Andrew Calder managed to lead a game-tying drive with 1:43 remaining in the game. First-round pick Keonte Hughes had a massive game, catching four balls for 126 yards and two scores. ~written by Pythos_Cheetah Category:2018 games